1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Since the Wright Brothers early flights, there has existed a strong desire and a belief that we would soon be driving vehicles that could also fly. That desire and belief exists today and attempts are still being made to arrive at a satisfactory and practical solution. There have been some successful flights of xe2x80x9cflying carsxe2x80x9d and even some that achieved certification, but none have proven practical.
The failures in achieving practical success were due, in part, to the designs which were attempts to add the flying components to existing or special cars. These designs required the flying components to be stored at an airport or trailered behind its car. The additional heavy weight of the flying car required large wing surfaces and high power. These components, wing, tail and propeller are relatively light and leaving them exposed, at an airport, to the wind and other outdoor elements leaves much to be desired. Flying to an airport other then the departing airport still leaves one without readily available ground transportation at most airports servicing light aircraft. None of these xe2x80x9cflying carsxe2x80x9d had the important advantages of the roadable aircraft of this invention where all flying components remain attached to or within the roadable aircraft for land operation. The art broadly teaches flying cars where wings and the like are foldable and remain with the vehicle. For many various reasons, previous designs proved impracticable.
There are at present, 13,192 small airports serving light aircraft in the U.S. These airports are underutilized for air travel at shorter distances (e.g. under 600 miles). This is often due to the lack of rental cars at these small airports. Roadable aircraft for travel could certainly help relieve congestion at commercial airports and total time, door to door, would usually be less with roadable aircraft then with commercial airlines, rail, bus or auto at the shorter distances.
A successful flying car or roadable aircraft must have its flying components secured to and travel with the ground vehicle in road travel. The disclosed roadable aircraft is a practical aircraft of slightly unconventional design. The design embodies no new untried technologies per se, but combines known technologies in a unique arrangement which permits the roadable aircraft to be no larger than a full size automobile and to be capable of road travel and parking in normal car parking spots and 1 car garages.
The roadable aircraft embodying the invention is not more complex than the average light plane except for the addition of components (drive train), road controls and reinforcement of the structure for road travel. The additional cost is minor and some loss in performance is to be expected when compared to xe2x80x98standardxe2x80x99 aircraft of similar weight and power. The negative features are outweighed by the many benefits.
The designs indicate the possibility a 6 seat roadable aircraft with an additional increase in length of 3 feet which would still permit street and garage parking. Such aircraft could serve as an xe2x80x98air taxixe2x80x99 with the benefits of door to door pickup and discharge.
The advantages of the invention include simplicity of construction, reduced drag due to 3 lifting surfaces rather than the conventional one. A non-roadable version of this aircraft would have a small hangar space requirement of approximately xc2xc of that of a comparative size light aircraft, safer outdoor (airfield) storage, very minimal wing exposure provides high resistance to wind damage. A non-roadable aircraft version can be towed on its own wheels or trailered, which aircraft can be stored and serviced at one""s home in a one car garage. The design indicates decreased drag due to the xe2x80x98pusherxe2x80x99 design. The wing storage systems add negligible weight and the small wing spans permits a lighter structure, the forces on the wings having a shorter moment, approximately half of that of a conventional comparative aircraft.
Broadly the invention comprises a pusher type aircraft having a fuselage, an engine mounted in the fuselage, an aft propeller driven by the engine, a plurality of wheels which support the fuselage and a land drive system which engages the engine and controls movement of the wheels. A segmented main wing section is secured to the upper portion of the fuselage. The main wing can function between a retracted position, where the wing sections are folded for road use, and an extended position for flight. A canard wing comprises fixed sections, secured to the fuselage, and removable sections secured to the fixed sections during flight and stored in the fuselage during road use. The canard wing serves as both elevator and aileron (Eleveron).